Princesses of Heart
The seven are maidens devoid of darkness in their Heart that first appear in Kingdom Hearts. If they are all brought together the Door to Darkness will open. Princesses who lose their hearts do not become Heartless, due to their distinctive lack of darkness. But it is possible for the Princesses to create Nobodies, which is proved by the fact Kairi has a Nobody, Naminé. Members The seven Princesses of Heart are: *Kairi - Former resident of the Radiant Garden, adopted daughter of the mayor to Destiny Islands *Alice (from "Alice in Wonderland") - Local girl who went lost in the world of Wonderland *Snow White (from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs") - Princess of Dwarf Woodlands *Jasmine (from "Aladdin") - Princess of Agrabah *Belle (from "Beauty and the Beast") - Prisoner at Beast's Castle *Cinderella (from "Cinderella") - Maiden of her home in the Castle of Dreams *Aurora (from "Sleeping Beauty") - Princess of the Enchanted Dominion Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Master Xehanort, the supposed villain in the upcoming game Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is confirmed to be searching for the Princesses of Heart. His reason to search for these princesses is currently unknown. Three of the seven princesses, Snow White, Aurora and Cinderella, are stated to appear in the game. They will appear in their home worlds as the story is set ten years before their capture. Aurora is cursed in a slumber state in the highest tower of the Enchanted Dominion. Snow White talks to Terra while picking flowers, stating that she has yet to run for the deeper part of the forest and meet the Seven Dwarfs. In the Castle of Dreams, Ven will help Jaq and the other mice find tools and cloths needed to make a princess gown for Cinderella. Kingdom Hearts In order to open the Final Keyhole, Maleficent, the Heartless and Riku kidnapped each of the princesses from their respective worlds. During this kidnapping spree, Riku went to Neverland with Captain Hook under the belief that Wendy was the final Princess of Heart. However, through unknown means, Maleficent was able to reveal that this assumption was false and that Kairi was actually the final princess. But because Kairi had given her heart to Sora, the power of the princesses' hearts could not be fully utilized. Thus, Xehanort's Heartless used the hearts of the remaining six princesses to create the Dark Keyblade, which could release Kairi's heart from inside Sora. However, Sora stabbed himself with the Keyblade to revive the princesses. Once they had escaped their imprisonment, the Princesses quickly worked together to stop the flow of darkness that had begun to seep from Hollow Bastion's Keyhole. Once Sora sealed the Keyhole, the princesses patiently awaited Sora's victory so that they could return home, which they finally did when Kingdom Hearts was sealed and the worlds restored. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Alice, Jasmine, Belle and Kairi all appeared in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as figments of Sora's memories. Also, by remembering Kairi, Sora could start regaining his lost memories. In Riku's story Naminé appears as Kairi to tell Riku not to hide from the darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine and Belle appear in their worlds with minor roles in this game. Kairi is merely mentioned various times by Xion and Naminé. Wonderland appears but Alice does not. Kingdom Hearts II The seven Princesses did not have large roles in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Belle and Jasmine played prominent roles in their respective worlds. In Tron's world, Space Paranoids, the password to the DTD Dataspace was the names of the princesses. Said password, according to Sora, Donald and Goofy was: Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, Alice, Aurora, Kairi (in password form, likely entered with no spaces, commas, or capital letters.) Kairi was the princess with the largest role; she was captured by Organization XIII in their attempt to fuel Sora's anger, thus causing him to kill more Heartless and release more hearts for Kingdom Hearts' reconstruction. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Kairi reappears in this game as a data-based version, created from Jiminy's Journal entry of her then 14-year-old self. Alice and Jasmine also appear in their respective worlds. Powers and Abilities Joint Powers The seven Princesses possess only light within their hearts. These hearts of pure light allow them to open the Final Keyhole in Hollow Bastion, which is supposed to hold absolute power, but it can be opened when they are all gathered together. The purity of their hearts also grants them abilities to keep darkness away. The manner of how they do it is uncertain. They may be able to summon light, similar to how Queen Minnie did in ''Kingdom Hearts II. Another power that they have demonstrated is the ability to upgrade powers, like how they upgraded Sora's fire magic. Although unconfirmed (as Kairi has been shown to age twice), the Princesses may possess the ability to remain youthful (seeing as how Aurora, Cinderella and Snow White are still youthful in Kingdom Hearts, which is set ten years after the events of Birth By Sleep). It is more likely that Maleficent kept them in a suspended state, thus preserving their youth. It is also possible that their age is tied to the time of the world they live in. With a world completely destroyed, its time stops, and thus the Princesses remained young if the world is restored time is moving foward and they age. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Cinderella is confirmed to become a D-Link for Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep after the events of her world. Terra and Cinderella have an combined move called “Dream Waltz”. Trivia * With the exception of Alice, and the game's new addition, Kairi, the Princesses of Heart are also a part of the Disney Princess franchise. * Before the identities of all the Princesses of Heart were revealed, Ariel was easily mistaken to be one of them, because of her Disney Princess status. * Wendy was mistaken to be one of the seven Princesses of Heart by Captain Hook, but Riku told him that she wasn't. * In Kingdom Hearts, if you finish the story of Deep Jungle before Wonderland, during the cutscene Snow White will appear instead of Alice. Gallery File:Awakening_Princess.jpg|Represents Alice, Jasmine and Kairi File:Awakening_Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella File:Awakening_Snow_White.jpg|Snow White File:Aurora-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Aurora File:Belle-KH_Awakening_Emblem.jpg|Belle fr:Princesses de cœur * Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Plot elements Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category:Original characters Category:Allies Category:D-Links